disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Basuli
Basuli is Chief Keewazi's headstrong son and future leader of the Waziri tribe from the animated series, The Legend of Tarzan. He becomes a good friend of Tarzan. Tarzan once aided Basuli in retrieving an eagle's feather, which he needed as part of a rite of passage in order to marry. Though he and Tarzan are friends, they compete in many ways. Personality Basuli is in many ways, Tarzan's equal. Though originally distrustful of Tarzan and his companions, viewing them as outsiders, the Waziri warrior learned that Tarzan could be counted on and soon became his friend. As both Tarzan and Basuli are both matched equally in strength and physical agility, being able to surf through the tree tops and move at great speed, they will sometimes compete to see which of them is better; such was the case when they traveled up a snow-covered peak and were unwilling to wear warmer clothing until they could stand the cold no longer. Basuli is however, not unwise, and like his father, Chief Keewazi, a capable leader able to make decisions that aid and protect his tribe. He was also willing to put his father in his place by making a point, saying on the day of his wedding that love shouldn't be about traditions, but the commitment between two people. He was also willing to banish his rival, Muviro, from the village after the latter challenged his leadership and tried to kill him, showing he was willing to make hard decisions when it came to the welfare of his tribe. However, Basuli did have one or two moments of naivety, such as when given a waffle iron by Jane as a wedding gift, leaving him quite confused as to what a waffle was. ''The Legend of Tarzan'' "Tarzan and the Poisoned River" Basuli is first introduced fighting against Tarzan thinking he was one of the men responsible for poisoning the river near his village and killing his people. After the confusion was cleared up, Basuli traveled with Tarzan to infiltrate the mine, but are captured by McTeague. With some help from latecomers Terk and Tantor, Jane and Professor Porter rescue the pair, who have become friends through their trials together. Jane then proposes they build a dam, to cut off the water flow. When McTeague sees this and demands to have the water back, Keewazi refuses and collapses the dam, creating a flashflood that destroys the mine. This defeats McTeague and his men and sends them running away, leaving the jungle for good. After this, Tarzan, Jane, the Professor, Terk, and Tantor make peace with the Waziris as they take one of their canoes down the river to head for home. "Tarzan and the Eagle's Feather" Basuli is seen again during his wedding between himself and his childhood love Naoh. As part of his people's ancient marriage ritual, Basuli must journey to a tall mountain and bring back an Eagle's feather. He is allowed to take one person with him and he chooses Tarzan, which angers Muviro. Their journey is fraught with hardships and Tarzan begins to wonder if someone else isn't interfering. Basuli then finds out Muviro has been sabotaging the quest out of envy that Basuli was chosen to become the village chief and marry the village's most beautiful girl and tried to kill them both. Basuli fights Muviro by himself while injured and manages to defeat Muviro. Afterwards, Basuli exiles Muviro from the tribe for his crimes. Basuli returns to the village to defy the marriage tradition of his people but revealed he also had the feather regardless and managed to marry Naoh unabated. Gallery Basuli.jpg Ride the rhino stampede.png Basuli.PNG Muviro that stops now.png Get past Muviro.png Muviro bone knife.png|Basuli fights Muviro Basuri eagle feather.png|Basuli shows the eagle feather to his father as part of his wedding day tradition. Naoh hugs Basuli.png|Basuli and Naoh on their wedding day. basuli and naoh.png Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:African characters Category:Tarzan characters Category:Waziri